


A Pregnant Chika Is A Horny Fuck

by Animefan22



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futa, Implied Futa, Pregnancy, Wow, fucking while pregnant, pregnancy fucking, theres no tag for 'fucking while pregnant'?, yall vanilla as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: The woes and such that normally come with being pregnant comes with another uninvited guest along with them. Chika happens to be the victim of one such bout and she can't stand it.





	A Pregnant Chika Is A Horny Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned from a conversation and headcanon session I had with a friend so blame him for this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"You-chaan, please--" Chika whined, near puppy-like, from the bed, she was antsy and it showed. Her being pregnant not only gave her crazy mood swings and weird food cravings, but also sudden, almost random, bouts of horniness she thought she only felt, or could only feel, as a teenager. The blanket covered her from the stomach down but You knew it wasn't hiding much.   
  
You shook her head, she knew what she and Chika were getting into when they both got the news Chika was pregnant, but she and Chika both weren't expecting these fits of horniness.   
  
"I can't do it too hard though, alright?" You gave in after seeing the look on her girlfriend-turned-wife's face, one that looked as if she were a hurt pup. After hearing You give in, Chika's eyes lit up and she made quick work of the blankets, patting the sheets once she was done in wait for You. The swimmer could only give a laugh at the display of eagerness her wife showed before climbing onto the bed herself.   
  
Instincts kicked in and Chika automatically spread her legs for You. Leaning back, You caught her lips in a chaste kiss while her hands made quick work of her panties and pushing their way past the band. You ghosted and circled her fingers over Chika's pussy, her clit, and it elicited whines, whimpers, and moans from the girl beneath her.   
  
"Prop up on a pillow or two, I want you in a comfortable position before I go further." You commanded the way a Captain would to his shipmates. Chika let out a weary groan and at first didn't want to do it but a stern look from You and she forced herself up, a pillow behind her back, and then back down again. Once You was satisfied with it, she went back to work with her hands, fingers now pinching at the stiff bud of nerves.   
  
Chika took a sharp intake of air at the sensation and her legs fell to either side of You's own legs, her hips moving forward to get more friction from the fingers touching her the way a prince would a princess. You, on the other hand, was straining against her jean shorts. She was hot and bothered and couldn't fuck her wife normally due to, well, the pregnancy. She thought and deemed it fine however.   
  
You's finger's deftly maneuvered their way into Chika's pussy, pushing past any resistance they were met with, with very little force, all the while Chika was panting, moaning, and gasping above her.   
  
Aside from changes such as mood swings, abnormal appetite, and unyielding horniness, You noticed Chika's breasts swelled, no doubt with milk, and she loved them. She'd lay her head upon then when in bed together, poke them from time to time to see them bounce--and get a reaction out of Chika. But now she was able to do what she wanted to do: Suckle on them, kiss them, give them love because no matter how firm they might look to an onlooker, they were probably sore from swelling they way they were.   
  
You kissed her way down from Chika's lips to her chest leaving a hickey or two on her neck and collarbone along the way.   
  
Chika watched her make her way down to her boobs, she loved when You sucked on her boobs, her nipples, and she shivered with anticipation at what it would feel like now.   
  
You gave a few gingerly licks to her soft, pink nipples, earning her a hiss of air through teeth. Normally You would go and bite at Chika's nipples, tug and toy and play with the buds in her mouth but what with her being pregnant, she knew not to. Instead she gave them the TLC they deserved and needed, all the while her fingers thrust in and out of Chika's pussy, working her over with her thumb pressed on and rubbing circles on her clit.   
  
Chika was getting dizzy from both the finger fucking and the love You was giving her breasts and nipples and felt she was going to pass out from it all. Her eyes rolled back and her head lolled as she could feel herself reaching her peak.   
  
You glanced up and saw Chika in all her pre-orgasm glory and how her bangs stuck to her forehead from sweat, her mouth agape with moans, both vocal and silent, a bit of saliva making its way down and out the corner of her mouth.   
  
You gave some more quicker thrusts with her fingers, arching and curling them so inside of her to rub her walls better, both to help quicken the climax and to see more of this side of Chika, this expression.   
  
You removed her mouth from Chika's chest and kissed her again, licking at the saliva along the way. "I love you, Chika-chan." You spoke in a hushed tone, not so much a whisper as it was a husky octave in her voice, one that she only spoke in and with when wanting only Chika to hear.   
  
Chika stiffened after that, one hand gripping the sheets of the bed besides her and the other grabbing a hold of You's shirt, as her back arched and her head leaned forward, moaning silently--whimpering--into her wife's shoulder. You's finger's didnt stop and she kept fucking her, Chika cumming all over her hand. That didn't stop You. You helped Chika ride out the high from her orgasm; she helped her so well Chika let loose more and soon she was squirting. Her juices painted up You's arm, some splashing up on the cuffs of her shirt while the rest landed on the sheets and blanket of the bed.   
  
The orgasm wracked Chika's body she was shaking as she finally came down, You's fingers slowing along with Chika to help finish riding off the last dregs of it.   
  
Chika was panting from the exertion she did, the activity they did. The pillows behind her, as You ordered for them to be, helped her much in cushioning her. They had slid down from the rustling both she and You caused on the bed so it was easier for her to lay down.   
  
You laid a kiss to Chika's cheek and went to get up but was soon stopped by her shirt being tugged. Looking back she saw Chika's hand, gripped as strong as it did while she orgasmed, to her shirt sleeve.   
  
"Stay with me in bed, please?" It was a meek question, definitely different from what kind vocal range she had just moments earlier. You couldn't say no to her, not with how her eyes faced up and pleaded with her. Grabbing a tissue off the nightstand, You cleaned her hand and arm off, grabbed a hold of the blankets--a side that wasnt soiled too much--and pulled them up over both her and her wife.   
  
"I wouldn't dream of going anywhere, Chika-chan, I promise you that."   
  
Chika could only smile, she was so tired, and gave You a soft kiss to her lips. She snuggled herself into You's arms so they were spooning. It was a nice feeling--Chika wrapped up in both the warmth of the blanket and You's well toned arms. They kept her safe.


End file.
